


Carve Out A Place for Yourself and When You Go There'll be a Hole

by greeniethewritermouse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Depressing fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a boy who's best quality was his determination. Five days ago he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve Out A Place for Yourself and When You Go There'll be a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin|Attack on Titan

Once upon a time, not so long ago there was a boy who's best quality was his determination.

One day he met someone that he felt he could love. His family and most of his friends thought he was out of his mind for trying to make something work with such and unsuitable partner.

His partner privately agreed with most people but because he was, at his core, a selfish man, he refused to relinquish his hold on the boy.

That was sixty-three long years ago.

Five days ago the boy, now an old man, died quite suddenly in his sleep.

His older lover had never really thought about what would happen when death finally separated them, mainly because he thought that he, at the fragile age of ninety-seven would be dead long before the boy.

It's too quiet without him around.

The older man was used to having his lover flitting around filling the silence with words or fidgeting noises or alternately fleeting and lingering touches.

So, having nothing else in particular to do, the older man visited the grave of his lover every day and leaned against the headstone and talked about nothing in particular.

And three years later, that was where they found him.


End file.
